


[Podfic of] All Great and Precious Things

by knight_tracer



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>    He opens the door, expecting to see Taylor or Matty or even his mom. Instead, he finds Geno. </i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i> "Hi," Geno says. "Can I come in?"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] All Great and Precious Things

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All Great and Precious Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159005) by [hapakitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapakitsune/pseuds/hapakitsune). 



> Thanks to Rose for being a great beta and for making the podbook. Thanks to Alla for the Russian help. Cover art is by me.
> 
> Warning, I do not speak Russian, I did my best.

Podfic Length: 1:47:39  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/All%20Great%20and%20Precious%20Things.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/All%20Great%20and%20Precious%20Things.m4b)


End file.
